


I've got Those Go out with me Please Blues

by orphan_account



Series: Andley Oneshots [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Cheating Girlfriend, Jazz singing, M/M, Making Out, P!ATD reference, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Andy are friends. Andy likes randomly singing all jazzy like. Things take a schnazzy turn.</p><p>High school au btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got Those Go out with me Please Blues

Ashley's POV

He. Won't. Stop. Fucking. Singing. Whyyy?? He's my friend, yeah, but I swear I hate Andy motherfucking Biersack sometimes. Like right now.

"Death of a bachelor! Letting the water fall!" Andy sings, dancing (if you call what he does dancing) around me. We're in my room, and we're SUPPOSED to be working on our science project. Sadly, Andy has a different agenda.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." I command, for what seems like the billionth time. This time, for some reason completely unknown to me, he does. 

"Fiiiiiiiine," he whines like a five year old. I swear, he hasn't grown maturity wise since fourth grade. "Ive got those my friend doesn't appreciate my singing blues," he sings all jazzy like. 

I snort. "Those syllables don't work AT ALL." He just rolls his eyes.

He catches me by surprise, because he suddenly jumps to where I'm sitting at the end of my bed. I think he meant to land beside me, but instead he lands right on top of me, pushing me back onto the bed.

"Aaah!" I yell in alarm. What the fuck?! Andy just giggles. He doesn't move to get off me, just uses his arms to keep a thin layer of air between our chests. "Get off me, dude!" I yell at him when be doesn't move.

He just LAUGHS at me. "Why? Are you," he gets his mouth close to my ear and whispers, "uncomfortable?" I blush a TINY bit. So what if I have a small crush on Andy? Shut up. 

I pause accidentally before forcefully pushing him off me. "Yeah, get OFF!" He lands next to me and laughs again.

"Whatever, dude. Let's just work on the project," he says, still energetic.

"Finally," I grumble, but I can't keep the miniscule grin off my face.

"Oh come on, you love me," he says, grin growing larger. 

I smile. "Of course."

 

*******

 

"Ashhleeeeey!" Andy whines at me, a week after the project thing. "Pleease? I didn't know we had homework!"

"No Andy! It's the fifth time this week!" I protest. Andy forgets his homework a the time, and I'm sick of letting him copy. He does it every day. I want to smack him upside the head, but sadly I'm his friend and a nice person.

"Aw, c'mon Ash! This'll be the last time this week, I swear to god!" He holds up his right hand, as if to prove the validity of his statement.

"No!" I say again. I get a forkfull of food and eat it. It's lunch, and the class Andy needs homework for is next hour. Still, I've been in this position too many times to count : Andy begging for my answers and me saying no. I always give in, but not this time! I swore, part time was the last time I let him copy.

"I've got those my friend doesn't love me blues," he sings mournful, but I can see a small smile poking from the side of his lips. 

"Oh stop it!" I roll my eyes and laugh a little bit at him anyway. Sure, it's fucking annoying when he does that blues thing, but also kinda, sorta, only a little bit adorable. 

"Please, Ashley know thought we were friends..." He says with wide eyes. He gets closer to me, and puts a hand on my arm. My breath catches. I know he's just fucking around, but I can't help that little crush I have on him singing every time he so much touches me. He starts using his puppy dog eyes and I know I'm done for.

I wait one more second, trying to hold off from breaking, but finally surrender. "Fucking fine, take it, use it, whatever!" I say dramatically. I push the homework towards him, and he greedily copies my answers.

"Thank you Ashy," he says in a mockingly high voice. I know he's mocking my ex, Kina. 

I flip him the middle finger. "Oh, fuck off." I say, but really my heart is fluttering because he gave me a mocking hug as well. I know it's all just a big joke to him, but I still cherish every moment of closeness we share.

"Really though, thanks."

I smile. "Of course."

 

*******

"Shut up, Ashley!" Andy yells at me. We're currently fighting about his girlfriend, Juliet. 

"Why? Afraid to face the truth?" I say cruelly. I was trying to be nice before, but Andy needs to accept the facts. "She was cheating on you, Ands! She's a lying-"

"Shut it!"

"Cheating-"

"I said stop!"

"Untrustworthy-"

"Just shut up!"

"Bitch!" Slap. I hear the sound echo through the room, and my face is swung to the side. I rub my face, but before I can talk he punches my face too. It fucking hurts, Andy has a strong right hook.

I give him a pitiful look. "Hitting me isn't going to change anything, Andy. Please." I say. He looks indecisive for a moment, then huge me. I hug him back, just as heartily. I hear him sniffling. 

"I just... I thought I was in love with her, Ashley." He says, pulling back. He looks down. "I don't know what I feel anymore..." He then looks at me with a longing look, which i don't interpret as anything. I'm mistaken about it meaning nothin later.

It's because as I lean in a tiny bit to.say things will be okay, I promise, he leans in too and kisses me. 

It's an amazing kiss because he's full of passion and puts all he Yas into it, but I know I can't take advantage of him like that. I regretfully push him away. "Andy, you don't want this. You're just broken up over Juliet."

He nods. "Sorry, Ash. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I tell him, wanting to disappear. "C'mon, let's go to the river." The river is a nickname Ands and I have for a creek in the woods behind my house. It's pathetic and small, but one of our favorite places. Nature just seems so... at peace there.

On the way, he sang softly, "I've got those lousy girlfriend blues..."

When the sun starts to rise, I wake up Andy from where he fell asleep on my shoulder. He looks up at me with big, sleepy eyes. "Thanks, Ash. You're my best friend, I'm so glad to have you."

I smile. "Of course."

*******

 

A month later, and Andy is way fine without Juliet. It's kinda weird, actually, how fast he recovered. I mean, he did say he thought he was in love. I don't know if I would have gotten over a relationship that fast as quickly as he did. 

It's kinda sad though, I've barely seen him this last month. We're supposed to be best friends, but he's been acting so nervous and weird around me lately. I hope he hasn't finally realized I'm not that great of a friend and ditched me...

"He Ash, can I come in?" I hear a tentative voice say. I look up to see Andy standing in the doorway of my room. I would question how he got into my house, but I'm pretty sure he knows where the spare key is kept. 

"Of course, Andy. What is it?" I ask him. He sits down on my bed next to me, our thighs touching he was THAT close. My heart sped up a tiny bit, and I bite my lip out of nerves. He sees that and his eyes widen. Weird.

He wrongs his hands. "Well, Ash, there's kinda something I wanna... talk to you about." He gets quieter and quieter till I can hardly hear him. 

"Um, ok." I say, confused. Why would he be nervous about talking to me? It's not like he has to come out or something, he's been open about his sexuality, bi, since I've first met him. Which was actually a crazy long time ago, now that I think about it. Huh. 

"Ok... here goes. So I, um..." He mumbled the rest of his sentence, and I couldn't hear him. 

"What? I can't hear you, Ands." I tell him. He takes a deep breath, and his hands, which were clenched, relax. "C'mon, Batman, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." Friend. I hate that word when it comes to Andy and I.

"Sorry," he says with a weak, sheepish smile. "So what I want to tell you, I can't really... I'm not the BEST with words, you know that."

I nod. "Yeah, I know. So...?"

"So I can't really think of a way to tell you this, but..."

"But what?" I barely manage to get out before Andy connects our lips. 

He seems slightly hesitant and nervous, so I take charge. I move my lips against his, and push him back on my bed. He giggles slightly, the slap happy child he is, and I shush him with my lips. The kiss doesn't really go anywhere, but it still feels incredibly good. Any day dream I've had of Andy pales in comparison to this.

When we finally separate, I lift him up. He blushes. "So... I'm guessing you feel the same way?" He asks, still a little nervous.

I laugh, he's so cute. "Duh, why else would I make out with you?"

"There is such a thing as pity sex, you know." He points out.

"Really?" I wonder out loud. I swear, humans make me have such what the Fuck moments. 

"How else do you think Forest Gump got laid?" I smack his arm playfully.

"Shut up. Oh, and you're so eloquent with words, by the way. And cheesy as fuck." He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Well sorry I suck at talking. And it's your fault for being to godamn perfect to not internally freak out on the inside."

We talk for a while longer, and it feels really nice. I'm not exactly sure what we are, boyfriends? Friends with benefits? It better not be the latter, because I would never stoop that low. 

Friends with benefits never works out, feelings become a melting pot of disaster. Trust me, I know from experience with some guy named Tony. It didn't end well at all. Basically he go attached and I was barely even friends with the guy. It was... messy in the end, to say the least.

After a little while of talking, he surprises me with his singing in that jazzy ish way of his that I guess I've always secretly loved. "I've got those go out with me please blues," he sings out, and I admire his voice before realizing what he is saying.

"Wait, you want to be like... boyfriend's? Like in a relationship?" I ask. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I do and he winces.

"I mean... only if you want to! If you don't, it's like fine or whatever..." I almost aww at his adorable, rare, shy side.

"Andy." I say, cupping his face in my hands.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"I'd love to go out with you." His whole face brightens up with a smile that I swear lights up my life.

"Really?" He asks, super excitedly. I love him. The realization isn't really surprising, I think I've always loved him. And I think I knew it too, just on a subconscious level. That isn't surprising either, he's practically impossible to not love. 

I can't believe just a short while ago he was meeting me for the first time in second grade. Well, not short while, but it sure feels like that. From the moment I met him I knew he was special. And would you look at how far we've come since then.

I smile. "Of course."


End file.
